thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion
The Legion is a group formed in World II by GameSultan and Tadg30. Known for their somewhat violent nature and mafia-like antics, The Legion was formed from the ashes of the Golden Horde in New Hancock to put a stop to the actions of the formerly-aggressive, now-ally, Fleet. Golden Horde World I Unknown to many, the Golden Horde was actually created during the final weeks of World I by GameSultan. There was a massive underground base beneath the waters just outside of New Spahn City. Within, mass amounts of armor, weaponry, food and other basic necessities, as well as lodging for members. Unfortunately however, the world's life came to an end before it got to see widespread use. World II The Golden Horde saw true action at the beginning of World II. GameSultan, UnPhair, and Xanth4 were all key in the creation of their first official town, Outpost One. Because World II lifted the original world rule of no PvP, many players flocked to the Golden Horde for protection, and out of prospect of killing and looting potential enemies. It was the dominant group of the server for its brief one-month existance, with over 15 members. Disbanding During one of UnPhair's archery drills with Golden Horde recruits, he ordered the execution of all who failed to hit the target within three tries. Among those in the drill, Xanth4. Xanth complained that UnPhair had ordered the execution of higher-ups, which was patently false- as Xanth was not ranked higher than UnPhair. In what is perhaps the greatest betrayal in server history, ff7perfection, longtime friend to GameSultan and UnPhair, defected with his friend Silton to join Xanth. He and Silton took everything from the community storage that many Golden Horde members had amassed. Being an officer, ff7perfection also had access to the valuables floor, which had all of the group's ores and diamonds. Shortly after, the Golden Horde disbanded, not to be heard from until 2 months later. Rebirth as The Legion Novermber 2011. With the return of Eagle, The Fleet is once again the largest group on the server. The Fleet, at this point in time is very aggressive- even going as far as running non-members off the server for offenses as small as breaking a Fleet member's crops. One night, after learning of New Hancock Mayor' Tadg30's departure from The Fleet, GameSultan approaches him with a proposal- create a new faction, from the remains of the former Golden Horde, but this time with the goal of balancing server power, rather than trying to take it all for themselves. Being a well-liked mayor, Tadg30 was able to get the support of several players to enlist in The Legion. That same night, several new members were recruited and rallied together for the cause, and the First Legion Embassy was fully completed, a mere 24 hours after they formed, only a few blocks from The Fleet's Outpost Alpha. Relationship with Other Factions The Fleet Shortly after Legion leaders GameSultan and Tadg30 presented Fleetmaster Eagle with their intentions, The Fleet severely cut down on its aggression. Being friends with both GameSultan and Tadg30, Eagle did not want war- and that friendship being mutual, neither did they. All they wanted was an end to the aggression, and it was reached. The organization whose destruction was the original goal of The Legion was now their greatest ally. It is worth noting that there has never been bloodshed for official reasons between The Legion and The Fleet, and they continue their relationship as allies to this day, with Legion members residing in Fleet territory and vice-versa. The Squid Dead-faction of World II, The Legion was neutral toward The Squid, and at one point offered protection from the Fleet in exchange for being able to use their living areas as a base of operations. The Army Kids During much of World II, The Army Kids, lead by Lt_Kidboy and pvtrich, were regarded as true enemies of The Legion. Having stolen massive quantities of just about everything from Terra Myriad, then retreating to their nearby town of Able, they became The Legion's first true enemy, with much bloodshed between the sides. Eventually The Legion was able to get into Able, and a standoff took place. Lt_Kidboy and pvtrich amassed all of the stolen materials into one area, and covered them in TNT, threatening to ignite and obliterate it all. They were eventually talked down from it- it was negotiated that both sides would leave each other alone entirely, if UnbiasTobias and risingjumper's items were returned, which they were. Currently, having been absorbed by The Fleet, The Army Kids are regarded as neutral, borderline allies. Imagination Land Crew Tensions with the ILC hit an all time high on World III, as seen in TheCErverBox episodes 7+8, where not only does The Legion put bigl4000, ILC leader jimanator200's younger cousin into a pot of soup over a fire, they also stage a full on assault on Imagination Land from risingjumper and lsenko's tower, in the first organized battle in CErver history. This was the consequence of bigl4000 and other ILC members ransacking Legion member and brother to the co-leader, Mr_Woodson's house and stealing over 30 stacks of coal, among other things. The ILC is much less active now, but shares a very close border to Askival, Fort Askival, and Fort USA. Active Members *GameSultan (Imperator) *Tadg30 (Dux) *UnPhair (Legatus) *bradleyb916 *Mr_Woodson *GigoloSenko *pigfish99 *LchNessMnstr *risingjumper *UnbiasTobias *gabe5805 *Theodstar Category:World II Group Category:Group